The Sleepover that Changed Him
by gayfic33
Summary: When Clay stays the night at Tony's when his parents are gone, the two friends realize their relationship is more than they ever believed.


Tony was gay. Clay was not. Tony has always had a huge crush on Clay. Clay has not. But Tony has made friends with Clay, and he has waited and planned for this exact day to come.

Yesterday after school, Tony was giving Clay a ride home when Tony asked if Clay wanted to come over and stay the night the next night, Clay quickly accepted the offer.

"We can just go to my place from school."

"Sounds great. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Clay got out of the car and went into his house.

Clay's parents said it was fine with them and Tony made sure his parents really were going out of town like they said they were. It's now the next day and they just arrived at Tony's house.

"So do you wanna sleep on my bed and I'll take the floor?" Tony asks, placing his backpack on the floor.

"Oh no, we can share the bed," Clay says following Tony.

"Great."

"So what do you wanna do?" Clay was curious as to what Tony does all the time.

"IDK, whatever." Tony walked to the mirror in his room and started combing his hair.

"I always wondered what your hair felt like, it looks too perfect to touch."

"Oh… thanks. Do you wanna touch it?" Clay doesn't waste time responding.

"Sure."

Tony walks over to Clay and Clay sticks his hands out awkwardly. Clay hesitates, feeling the night will stay awkward if he touches his hair. But then he looks at how amazing it is and can't resist. Clay touches the top of Tony's hair, feeling the hard-outside shell.

"Come on, dig them in… deep." Tony looks deep into Clay's eyes.

Clay breaks through the outer shell of Tony's hair and enters the soft interior. Clay can feel his penis begin to harden as his fingers dig in. Clay takes his hands out and tries forcing his penis to soften with his mind. At the same time, Tony's penis is rock solid and he is using his leather jacket to cover it up. Tony gives up hiding his boner and takes his hands out of his pockets. He reaches forward and begins kissing Clay. Clay stands there frozen for an entire minute before he realizes how hard his penis is and begins kissing back.

Tony wraps his arms around Clay, running his hands down his back. Meanwhile, Clay digs his fingers through the back of Tony's hair. Tony begins moving forward, moving Clay until his back hits the wall. Tony stops kissing Clay and moves down to his knees, his hands sliding down Clay's chest and abs.

"I can't believe this is happening," Clay says, taking a deep breath in and putting his hands to the wall.

"Believe it." Tony unbuckles Clay's belt and pulls down Clay's jeans.

Tony grabs Clay's bulge through his boxers, massaging it. Tony then pulls his boxers down, letting them fall. Tony stares at Clay's penis, which is staring him down. Tony has done this before, but never with a friend, especially Clay, the boy of his dreams for years. Tony takes Clay's penis in his mouth, Tony shocked by the clean taste of the outside of his shaft and head.

Clay is extremely surprised by how much he loves Tony's mouth around his penis. He reaches down and grabs Tony's hair. As Tony begins to move his penis in and out of his mouth, Clay bites his bottom lip and stares down at Tony's hair.

Tony is wrapping his tongue all around Clay's shaft while also moving back and forth with an extreme speed that is making him sweat and his back hurt. Tony begins sucking on the tip of Clay's penis each time he shoves it into his mouth.

"This is fantastic." Clay moans out between deep breaths. "I'm close."

Tony doesn't stop but goes faster. He looks up at Clay, thinking about every dirty thing he wants to do to him tonight. Right as he thinks about that Clay begins to cum.

"Fuck." Clay takes a deep breath and looks up, gripping Tony's hair tight. "I want my penis in your hair." Clay blurts it out, instantly wishing to go back in time.

Tony doesn't seem to take this is as anything weird or surprising. He takes Clay' penis out of his mouth, swallowing the little he got. He then leans down, cum shooting everywhere, and shoves Clay's penis into his hair. Tony moves his head back and forth, letting Clay's penis finish slowly.

Clay finishes and pulls his pants up while Tony gets up and looks at the mirror. He pats his hair then runs a comb through it until Clay is done. He turns around and smiles at Clay, Clay smiling even more.

"I can't believe that happened," Clay says.

"You said that already." Tony moves closer and runs a hand through the side of Clay's hair.

"What's next?" Clay takes a step forward.

"It's up to you." Tony takes another step closer, the two of their bodies touching.

"Take it all, but the leather jacket, off and get on the bed." Clay surprises himself as he begins undressing.


End file.
